There is continual need to obtain pH detection, such as measurement of vaginal fluid, as for example in the determination of whether amniotic fluid has escaped into the vagina, during late pregnancy. Amniotic fluid is normally alkaline, whereas vaginal moisture is normally acidic. This difference enables testing for pH, using a test strip, such as a Nytrazine strip, typically handled by forceps when inserted into the vagina, for pH test purposes; however, the procedure and subsequent procedures to determine acidity or alkalinity requires considerable manipulation, including cutting of a test strip, grasping of the cut strip by forceps manipulation, subsequent insertion with risk of separation of the strip from the forceps, recovery of the strip, and its examination.
There is need for a simple, rapidly carried out method which obviates problems associated with the conventional procedure; also, there is need for protection of vaginal tissue during pH detection, and there is auxiliary need for ease of excess moisture removal from the vagina, at the time of the pH test.